1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a columbarium for storing urns and the like and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Columbariums provide long term storage for urns holding cremated human remains. Columbariums generally have a number of small holding chambers, also known as niches, which each hold an urn and sometimes more than one urn. The niches are generally arranged in banks and with stone facing added to create a dignified appearance.
Columbariums are usually exposed to the elements and must be able to withstand time and weather for hundreds of years. Therefore, the construction must be sturdy and weather-tight.
Heretofore, columbariums have been constructed using poured concrete techniques, as is commonly used for crypts. Poured concrete columbariums have an exceptionally heavy waffle like configuration. Using this technique, concrete is poured into a mold which forms the back, shelves and sides of the niches. Covers are then attached to seal the niches and facing is added for improved appearance. Due to the width required for pouring the concrete, the riser portions and shelves dividing the niches must be somewhat thicker than would be required for other materials, adding extra weight. Since caskets are being supported in crypts, the heavy poured concrete construction is needed. However, only urns and stone facing are supported in columbariums, so that the heavy-duty framework of poured concrete columbariums is not required. Due to the weight and size of the structure, it is difficult and costly to transport a poured concrete columbarium.
Because of molds required, the niches must be shaped with a slight slope to ease separation, so that the columbarium and mold slide easily apart. Since molds must be made to construct each size of a poured concrete columbarium, it is difficult to make a new size columbarium without making a new mold. The cost of molds becomes a major expense which drives up the cost of a columbarium.
With relatively thick walls, joining modules of niches together end to end requires an extra stone facing panel to cover the added width at the joint. The addition typically has a different width than rest of the facing covering each niche, thereby ruining symmetry of the otherwise equally arranged stone facing of the niches.
It can be seen then, that an improved columbarium is needed which is lightweight, easily adapted to changing size, weather-tight, durable and easy to assemble. The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with columbariums.